User blog:Swimswimfruit/The Force vs Espada Allience, Part two
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_eddPREyhnM Owari: C'mon now...The party's only just begun. Let the sparks fly. Magnus: Let me take you into the night... Both grin as they dash, and Magnus releases a huge ammount of darkness, that he then combines with light, and wields it excelently against his foe. Owari simply uses his telekenisis to block everything that comes his way... Nitoryu...Pass by. Both get past eachother, and suddenly slow down...Their pace drops, and they slowly seath their blades, with Magnus serious and Owari grinning. In just a matter of seconds, two immensly huge cracks appear on the ground, parrallel to each other... Generated by the clash of the two men, the slashes that sliced the earth run deep and long... Owari: Not bad. Magnus: Right back at ya. We see Connor standing tall against Mugen...Behind the tall captain are the rest of the Mugens, ready to battle... Mugen: Fine. I'll kill that bastard in a bit. I'll get rid of you now. Hey guys! Go help Magnus! Mugens: Got it! Connor tries to intercept the Mugens that start running at Owari, preparing their arsenal, but Mugen appears infront of him, unseathing his other katana blade. Mugen: Connor was it? I'm sorry, but I'm gonna take out some of my anger on you...Since you are so willing to help the bastard. Connor: I don't mind blockign a few of your attacks. Mugen instantly spawns some explosive particles, and guides them toward's Connors face...He makes them explode, and normally, they should go out with a bang, and leave Crimson smoke around the place...However, after the loud sound, both crimson and normal coloured smoke can be seen. Mugen notices it, but chooses to ignore it, as it would waste too much time figuring it out...He gathers crimson flame aroudn his swords, and swings them profficiently at Connor. The man, showing skill in millitary training, dodges both, even though there's enough smoke in his face to deprive all vision. Mugen: Nice haki. Connor moves his head towards his right, and barely dodges a kinfe that Mugen spawned and launched at him.As an answer, he delivers a quick kick, that Mugen interecpts with one blade. Covered as it was with haki, his leg is fine, but Mugen tries to use his other sword to cut the muscles. Burning leg Immense heat is suddenly emmited from Connor's leg, and Mugen is forced to back off,since the heat passed from the metal of his sword to his hands, bunign him. he quickyl spawns a few million cells, making regeneration quicker, and looks at Connor. Mugen: Interesting Powers you have there... Mugen takes a look behind Connor. Mugen: I see Magnus-san is already on to defeating that bastard...I guess I'd only be a hinderance now...*he shouts to his crewmates* HEY GUYS, LET OWARI TO MAGNUS-SAN FOR NOW!! Connor: You think they can hear you? They should already be defeated, if I may judge from the power levels I saw from the transmission of your fight with Owari sama. Mugen freezes in fear, in the thought of loosing his remaining nakamas, but is forced to keep still, so that he wouldn't create an opening... Mugen: You talk big...But I don't see anyone who could take them out...You are stuck with me, and I really doubt anybody could face Magnus-san, Marim-san or Marcus-san and kill my crewmates at the same time... Connor: You need to work on your haki more then...Well...not that anyone beneath your Boss' level could even suspect Doyle... We see Crow running ahead of the rest, with his metal crow wings on his back helping him almost glide in the wind...He suddenly feels an immense pain on his face, and is sent flying insatnly, and without any warning. Ihos: What happened Crow?! Corw stands up and loosk around worried... Crow: Be carefull. Somebody's very good at hiding their pressence. ???: Carefull as they may be, they won't find anything...My machine cannot be matched by the likes of you... In a matter of a minuite, all four Mugens take a heavy beating, not knowing how to react...It's clear that they are facing two people, one who has superior strenght...They are blocking generally, like fighting against shadowns, but the opponent's trick is too good. Crow: I can't stand this! Stilo! Let's try Black Whirldwind! Stilo: Ok! Stilo turns both of his arms into huge pens, and opens up the lens, releasing huge ammounts of Ink. He swings his arms with all his speed, spraying the ink all aroudn the place...before the liquid could even reach the ground, Crow transforms into his full Crow mode (http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090128052538/digimon/images/c/c6/Crowmon_b.jpg) He lets out a screech, and swings his huge wings many times elaborately...he manages to create several whirldwinds with his powers, and the ink is cought up in them... Crow: Ihos, help needed here! Ihos: You got it. The pounding seemenigly slowed down, as the invisible opponents could not see what was comming... ??? *The same as before* Nice one, Zoan-type! You show more insight that I thought you would! The Mugens realise that the man understood their trick ,but they continue with it either way... All three: BLACK WHIRLDWIND! Crow flaps his wings one last time, while Ihos uses his purple flame to expand his axe as big as a small house. He then swigns it, and as a result, all whirldwins snap, break, and spread all the immense amounts of ink aroudn the place... The experienced fighters around simpyl raise all kinds of barriers, mosntly flames actually, to shrug it off, like it's nothign, and continue their fight...However...Two balck sillouets are seen standing still, that were invisible before...One is towering over any other man on the island, standing at least 2 and a half meters tall, and whith amazingly big shoulders too...The other is around a normal tall man's size... Doyle: Aaah...I see, i see. Interesting. This isn't just any ink. Since you produce it using your own bodily fluids, it contains living organisms...Making it tracable with Haki. As you correctly guessed... The two sillouwhetes dissapear again, into thin air... Doyle: My machien can adapt to colour spraying...That much i foresaw...However, your trick was engenious enoguh to raise my attention...What say you, Cello... Shall we fight them a little bit mroe seriously? Cello: *With a deep voice* Yeah...Not a fan of stealth anyway. They take out ther costumes, and it would seem that they were wearng something like latex, that made them totally invisible, whiel also covering up their pressence. Stohos: Your heads are gone. Strangled Red, Raging Black... Without time to react, the two remaining men of the Force turn to their right, to see that Stoho's golden revolver was in such a line that if fired, it would decapitate both easily. Decapitating Line Stohos pulls the trigger mercilessly, and a shot is fired by combining his two shots into one. The result is a black and red line of laser that is taking it's course in amazing speed at the two men's heads... Cello: Not strong enough. Cello reinforces his head with haki, and headbuts the laser...Something that leaves the Mugens speachless. Ihos: That shot...Can pierce tons of metals without slowing down...Just...what are you? Doyle: He's one of the most Sturdy people in the world...Cello, the immovable. As for me...I am the great scientist Doyle Lavoisier...Rivaled only by Vegapunk and Kenji, I stand on top of this new era alongside them...As the greatest mind in the world. The mugens take up defensive stances, as they see that while they got rid of the handicap...they got into something much bigger. Close enough, sounds of of fists clashign can be heard... Marcus: Not bad...You know your way around fighting... Lavi: You're what I'd expect...Shiro No Marcus. In an instant, more than a hundred punches are thrown, and all are blocked by each other, rather marvelously... Both: Yup...This should take a while. Category:Blog posts